


Castiel's girlfirend

by LRBare71



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2018-04-06 11:57:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4220844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LRBare71/pseuds/LRBare71
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are castiel's girlfriend. Castiel goes off on a mission and you develop feelings for Gabriel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Castiel's girlfirend

**Author's Note:**

> this is a prompt from Ashley_Winchester_77. I wrote it a little different than she wanted.

Castiel's girlfriend

 

By: L.R. Bare

 

Pairings: Castiel/Reader Gabriel/Reader

 

 

Castiel is your boyfriend but you have been questioning that lately. He has no time for you lately. He also is short tempered with you lately. You have been writing your heart out lately. You have just meet Dean and Sam. You have been hanging out at the bunker because you were told it is the only safe place for you. 

 

You hate it at first then you settle in to it. Sam and Dean are extremely happy because you are a great cook. 

You get into a schedule . One night you are making pies and desserts. Castiel is starting to love your desserts. Because you two feed each other stuff then well you get into some good sex. 

 

Dean and Sam come in from a hunt. Castiel is trailing behind with a really good looking guy. He has blondish brown hair. You can only describe as wheat. His eyes are like amber or whiskey. They are so breathe taking your heart just comes out of your chest when you see him. 

He is looking at you like that too or so you think. Then he smiles at Castiel and says "Who is this pretty woman Castiel?" 

 

"This is my girlfriend Gabriel." Castiel says and hugs you for effect. Castiel whispers in your ear "This is my player brother Gabriel Y/N." 

Gabriel takes your hand and kisses it much to Castiel's chagrin. 

Castiel pulled your hand away. You feel light headed. 

 

You set another place at the table and Gabriel pulls out your chair when you sit for dinner. Castiel shakes his head. 

 

And dessert well Gabriel goes on and on about how good it was. 

 

Castiel rolled his eyes. The boys are preoccupied with their tasks. So they say nothing to any of you except. Their usual manners. 

Sam always thanks you for trying to cook healthy . Dean always raves about your pies. 

 

Gabriel asks "Can I stay with you guys too since I am helping on this mission?" 

Dean and Sam both nod but Castiel says "Then I guess I am staying here too." 

Castiel helps you clean up. And then he carries you into your room. 

The man undresses you fast and kisses you neck first then slowly lays you on the bed. This is why you fell for him in the first place. 

He makes love to you very loudly much to your embarrassment. 

Then in the morning Castiel leaves like he has been doing. Dean and Sam tease you about you guys being so very loud. 

Gabriel says nothing as he helps you clean up breakfast. You made everyone french toast. You had never seen someone put so much syrup on something like that but Gabriel did and then licked the plate. 

"I take it you have a sweet tooth?" You say as he is helping load the dishwasher. 

"Yep darling you have no idea Y/N." Gabriel says and wiggles his eyebrows at you. You just figure he flirts with every woman. 

They all leave and you get back to your writing. . 

 

**********************************************************

The next few weeks are almost like that except Castiel is not around. When he left that morning he said he was going on a mission. 

Now it is Gabriel who dotes on you. 

Sam and Dean just roll their eyes. 

"Does he do this with all women?" You ask

"Pretty much " Dean says but he is hiding something. 

Sam and him have noticed that Gabriel upon meeting you has bent over backwards for you. They talked to him about it. And warned him that you were Castiel's. 

You are feeling neglected. 

And have started having feelings for Gabriel. You deny them at first. And try to stay away from him. 

Then when it is raining one night and he comes back and he is the only one that comes back. 

"Hi sweetie pie" He says to you. 

"Hi where are the boys?" You ask

"They might not come back tonight. Castiel and them will be back in the morning." Gabriel says. 

You make popcorn after dinner and you two settle in to watching movies. 

You are watching Meatballs which you love because Bill murray is so funny. 

Gabriel started out of the one side of the couch now he is closer and getting closer as you watch. You keep moving over so by the time he is in the middle you are at the end. He then puts his arm around you as you change it to a horror movie. 

You take his arm and move it to his lap. 

"Come on Y/N. I just want a hug." Gabriel says smiling. 

You shake you head. The lights go out and you light a candle. The heat is out too. It has been a cold spring. So with the lights and heat out. You have to find more covers. 

You end up sleeping on the couch beside that good looking angel who keeps flirting with you. He has no idea you like him too. 

When you get up at 5am you find yourself wrapped in his arms. You try to escape but he has you pinned down. You go for your mint and pop it in your mouth as you feel he is up. 

You then look up and see them whiskey eyes of his looking at you. He pulls you up to him and kisses you. It feels like millions of stars exploding in your head and your whole body is responding. 

He pulls away as you do. 

"I am sorry you are my brothers woman. I just like you alot." Gabriel says

You sigh "I did not pull away if you noticed it was my fault too." You says and he pulls you to him again and your lips melt into each other. 

After a few hours of making out you pull apart when you hear the door open. You both look at each other and realize that maybe you should hide this for now. 

Castiel comes in and says hi. That is when you notice the lady with him. 

You get up and find the electric is on now. When did that come on you wonder. 

You start breakfast. 

Dean comes in "So are you ok?" Dean asks

You have gotten closer with Dean lately . You feel it might be because you make pies for him alot. 

"Yeah" You say

"Was Gabriel good?" Dean asks looking at you. 

"Yes a gentleman." You say 

Dean looks at you funny "That does not sound like Gabe" He says

Castiel comes in with the lady and introduces you to her "This is Hannah" He says. 

You wonder why he brought her here. You feel jealous but not because you know now that your feelings for Castiel are not what they once were. You feel bad about that. 

You shake her hand. You feel like she is reading your mind and she smiles at you. 

"Nice to meet you" she says and then looks at Gabriel who is picking at what you made for breakfast. 

She then takes Gabriel in the room and talks to him. 

Castiel is acting weird and pulls you in for a hug. 

"I need to talk to you Y/N. I found Hannah and we got close" Castiel says

"Ok how close?" You ask then you understand this is him telling you he is falling for someone else. 

"um Lisa lets go to the bedroom and talk." Castiel says. He pulls you to him and you pop into the room. You love being with an angel. 

He starts by kissing you and you realize what you once felt went away the moment Gabriel walked into your life. 

He back away "Just as I thought. I suspected that Gabriel liked you and I was so jealous that night. I however was on a mission. I had to find another angel to help us in our mission. I did I found Hannah. The last few weeks. I have grown to love her. I am sorry. Now I see that Gabriel is still liking you. I suspect you like him too." Castiel says and pulls up your chin to look at him. 

You are crying and you shake you head. "Castiel I did not cheat on you. You have just been away and last night I kissed him. I am so sorry." You say. 

"I am sorry too. I did not know how to tell you my feelings for Hannah so I stayed away. They we well we did stuff too so please do not feel bad. I am sorry. I will always love you Y/N" Castiel says. 

You both cry alittle and then go back out. Everyone is laughing and eating your breakfast. 

Hannah gives you a hug and you hug her back. 

Gabriel comes in and says "So we all now out in the open?" Gabriel asks. 

Castiel hits his brother on the arm playfully "Still you better not break her heart or I will come after you." He says and winks at you. 

"I would not dream of it." Gabriel says and pulls you in for a very steamy kiss. Which you pull away from then you clean up and everyone goes on a hunt. 

They are back before you know it. 

Gabriel snaps his fingers and food in served. Then He drags you into your room. 

"I want you Y/N now that your are my girlfriend." Gabriel says 

He then pins you to the wall and kisses you hard on your mouth. His lips graze over your neck and he licks your ear. You moan. He snaps the door locked and sound proofs the room. 

"I do not want to have Castiel hearing my tricks." He says smiling at you his eyes lighting up as he looks at you. 

You feel so good finally you feel like you are with the person you are supposed to be with. 

He then kisses you more savagely and his tongue plunges into your hungry mouth. You feel yourself on the bed and he is taking your clothes off quickly. You pull his shirt up and bite and lick his nipples. 

"Oh gods that feels good. I have never had a woman do that to me." Gabriel says.

You reach down and pull his pants and boxers off as her is pulling your top off and unlatching your bra. 

His huge member pops out. You wrap you hand around it and he moans. 

 

His mouth ravages your breasts making you feel light headed. As he pulls your pants down. 

He reaches into your undies and plunged his finger in. You buck it and he just goes deeper. His thumb doing circles on your clit. You feel waves of passion build up. He then kisses his way down and dives his tongue in tasting you and lapping you up. You lose your control and feel like you are melting and being consumed by a huge fire in you. 

He kisses his way up you and then dives into you. You both ride the waves and rock back and forth on each other until you both explode. Both seeing stars. 

"That was wow" He says 

"OMG You are amazing" You say 

he kisses you and asks "So how about round two?" 

"You bet " You say then he kisses you again. 

"Y/N I love you" Gabriel says.

"I love you too" You say


End file.
